


Drarry’s Hydrangeas

by Calthius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hydrangeas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calthius/pseuds/Calthius
Summary: Draco wants to plant a garden. He talks to Harry about why.





	Drarry’s Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as part of the Flower Challenge in the Library Group for the Dumbledore’s Army Group on Facebook.

The air was soft and crisp this morning. The bees were humming and the smell of freshly cut grass wafted on the wind. This was Harry’s favorite season. After the frosts melted and the first push of spring, Draco was the most agreeable and all was well in life.

“Honey, can you brew some coffee?” Draco asked Harry as he let a stifle of a yawn pass his lips. Harry pointed his wand at the stove and muttered “incendio” to start the coffee as he went to snuggle Draco. “What do you want to do today?” Harry asked, as he ran his hand across Draco’s ivory face. “We have to head to the ministry to visit Granger, and then I thought we could head to Hogwarts and visit Neville. This house needs a garden, and he always knew Longbottom always knew how to care for plant.”

After they drank their coffee, Draco and Harry piles into their car and drove to Whitehall. The drive was not one they would normally make, as London was far from where the happy couple had made their home; however, the weather was good, and Draco did love his road trips. As Harry drove, he asked about the gardening Draco had planned. “Well, I was thinking about planting a couple of rose bushes along the path to the main entrance. I want to grow some bluebells and tulips along the front siding of the house, and in the back I want to have a garden of tulips, crocus, petunias, hydrangeas, and lilies.”

As they continued their drive, Harry decided to tell Draco a story. It was of his childhood living with the Dursleys. “Aunt Petunia was very particular. Everything had a place, and if even a stray toy or a single dish were left unattended, she would wad her newspaper together and whack me with it until she was sure that I understood her singular principle. Everything has its place. One of her most favorite things to do would be to garden. She wanted to have the best looking, sleek, elegant house on Privet Drive. ‘A well cared for garden can drastically increase property value and attract riches to those that live there!’ She would always say. In one of her attempts to find my place, she stuck me outside in her flower beds to by hand pull up every single weed. It was grueling, the sun beat on my back, my shorts were 3 sizes two big because they were once Dudley’s. Dirt got everywhere, and I ended up trampling through her flowers and destroyed that entire bed. ‘My hydrangeas! You miserable wretch! You destroyed my hydrangeas!’ Because I was covered in dirt, she made me strip to my undergarments and she hosed me down, in front of the whole street, all the while screaming at me about how I was worthless and how come I couldn’t inherit any of my dead mother’s common sense. This happened the summer before I turned 10.”

Draco sat in silence, as he listened to Harry’s story. “Babe, we can do this together. I can show you that working with your hands to create something beautiful can bring you great joy,” Draco whispered. Draco was no stranger to familial abuse, and he understood how even though Harry had forgiven the Dursley’s, he never would. “The resins I want the flowers in our back garben are because I love how tulips and crocus look together. They are there for me to show even I have a sense of beauty. The hydrangeas are there because they add color, and also represent your rigidity to your morals. You don’t let the Dark in and you stay hard pressed to do the right thing. And I wanted petunias and lilies to symbolize the marriage of your past and present.

When they had reached the ministry, they headed up to Hermione’s office. When they got there, Draco wiped the solitary tear that fell from Harry’s eye as he was greeted by Hermione, standing next to a familiar frame. In that frame was Harry, standing next to Draco, with Lily and Petunia of to either side, smiling. Draco dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring made of hydrangeas, petunias, and lilies. “Harry, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband, from now until the end of time?”


End file.
